Darkstalkers of the Dead
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: On the day the world ended, it was born anew, and the people had began to change. Change into supernatural beings, into Darkstalkers.


**Hello to all, and welcome to chapter one of Darkstalkers of the Dead. This idea was something I had planned for a while, and originally discussed with Rialga about co-writing. He politely refused as he had a bunch of stories planned already, but fortunately, shadowwriter329 had the knowledge of both Darkstalkers, whether he researched it or not, and Highschool of the Dead that we were able to work together to make this. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews for what I think is the first official crossover of these two stories.**

**Disclaimer: shadowwriter329 does not own Darkstalkers or Highschool of the Dead. Neither do I so I can't change the story outside of Fanfiction.**

* * *

**-****Chapter 1: Spring of the Dark-**

Takashi ran through the halls of Fujimi High. He had witnessed something horrific happen. _'I've got to get Rei!'_ Was the thought that was on his mind as he ran into the classroom. "Komuro, not only are you skipping, but you're disturbing our class!" Takashi ignored the guy as he walked right up to a girl with long brown hair, and eyes that seemed to have an apple crimson color. "C'mon, we have to get out of here." The girl was surprised and people were starting to speculate if it was a love confession. "What the hell are you doing Komuro?!" A girl with pink hair in pigtails asked, but she was ignored. A boy the same age with grey hair came up to him, "Takashi, what are you doing with Rei?"

"There was a murder at the gate, Hisashi." Hisashi was surprised at this and had to ask, "Is this true?"

"I've got nothing to gain from lying about it." Rei looked at Takashi confused about what was happening. But before she could say anything she was pulled out of the room. Hiashi cried out before he ran after them. The same pink hair girl narrowed her eyes and knew something was up.

Outside Takashi explained what he saw by the gate. Then a male's voice filled the speakers of the intercom "**All students must evacuate in accordance of their teachers instructions! I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school now! All students must evacuate accor-**"

The intercom soon fell silent; just until a few muffled shuffling noises could be heard hissing through the overly sensitive speakers. The man's voice returned from what sounded like a good distance away between him and the transmitter "**Help me! Stop it! Please, help me, I don't wanna die! It hurts! it hurts! Help me, I'm gonna die! Ahhh…**"

The man stopped screaming completely, the only sounds coming through the receiver was the mangling grunts of chewing. Everything fell silent, for what seemed like an eternity, nobody dared to make the slightest of murmurs. Within an instant, all hell broke loose. Every person within the compounds of Fujimi High School started screaming and rushing out their classroom doors

Hisashi Rei and Takashi went to the side and out of the way as the halls filled with students. Takashi, Rei, and Hiashi started to leave, but first stopped by a locker. "We'll need to defend ourselves from here on. Here you go." Hiashi handed Takashi a bat and Rei was given something else, a broom handle that without the end. "Thanks, I can use this since I'm part of the soujutsu(Spear Technique) club, but what about you?"

"I've got a black belt in Karate. I can handle myself just fine. We'll leave through the administrations offices." The three fled nodded and fled towards the administrations, but they heard slow shuffling of sorts and noticed a teacher coming their way. "Isn't that Wakisaka, the social studies teacher?" Rei asked, but they could feel something was off. "Why's he here? You think he'll stop us?" Takashi doubted what he said, but he hoped that it was true. Wakisaka turned towards them and Takashi saw that he looked different. His skin was gray and his eyes were white and out of focus. They teens felt like something was wrong with him. Wakisaka then staggered to them with his arms raised. They were then able to see a red stain on his arm that looked like blood.

Rei sensed they were in danger sprung into action. She swing her 'spear and hit Wakisaka in the sides of her chest and once to the side of his head. He staggered and Rei thrust her spear and it landed right into Wakisaka's heart. Her weapon went right through the teacher and out the back.

Rei signed in relief but then to her shock Wakisaka started to move again. "But how I stabbed him in the heart?" Rei asked shocked and scared.

Wakisaka pulled himself closer to Rei, through the 'spear' more. Rei screamed as Wakisaka reached out to her. Hisashi moved to defend his girlfriend. Wakisaka did not react when Hisashi moved behind him and grabbed his neck. With a twist and a loud Crack! It seemed over. Hisashi panted but glad he was able to save Rei, "You alright, Rei?" he asked.

Rei nodded as she gulped. Then to everyone's horror Wakisaka started to move. Hisashi held on in disbelief, "But I snapped his neck, I felt it, we heard it!" he muttered before something strange happen. Wakisaka turned his head a full one eighty and then bit down on Hisashi's arm. Hisashi screamed as a chuck of his skin and flesh was ripped away. Hisashi let go holding his arm.

Takashi had enough, he ran right at Wakisaka raising the bat. With a fierce scream he swung with all his might. The aluminum bat connected, and blood splattered on them and the ground. "Hisashi, are you okay!?" Rei said as Takashi panted from the rush and adrenaline of what happened. "I'm alright. It's just a light wound, but we may have to re-think our plans." They noticed that a group of the deceased students walking towards them, moaning for a meal. "Let's get to the first floor. It's easy this way!" Unfortunately, as they got to the stairs, they heard the screams of those that tried to escape the same way. "We can't go down that way." Takashi commented, as he heard the screams. "Were could we go?" Rei shakily asked, getting her nerves back. "Let's go to the roof. We can hide up there until help arrives. I've been to the roof a few times when skipping class. The Observatory's got some supplies we can use for a bit." Hisashi and Rei nodded at Takashi's idea, and immediately went up to the roof. When they got to the roof, they noticed that the city itself was in chaos. They could see the smoke from fires that might have started from somewhere. They then noticed that the monsters were surrounding them, and the observatory was just up the stairs. Takashi gritted his teeth and gripped the bat harder before he lifted it up ready to swing. They had no choice. "We'll have to fight our way through. Remember what happened with Wakisaka. Only a strong blow to the head will kill _them_, it seems to be the only thing that works."

Rei and Hisashi looked at him. They agreed that he was right. They attack their teacher before and they hit his heart and broke his neck and he was still going. They moved through the crowd. It took them a while to pick up where they were, but as they started to attack the horde _they_ gathered to them fast.

Rei and Takashi attacked and slammed their weapons into their heads while Hisashi just used his skill, but that mostly knocked them back. They pushed their way to the stairs. Takashi bashed another one in the head and it knocked over two other one clearing the stairs briefly. "Guys lets go now!" he shouted as he led the way.

Rei and Hisashi ran to the stairs hitting anything that got in the way. They started to climb the stairs with them right on their heels. One was able to grab Rei's ankle and she tripped. Rei was able to kick her ankle free and was able to sit up before another one was on her.

Rei screamed and used her weapon to push it away. But it was stronger then her, and pushed itself closer to her. Rei tried hard, but it got too close and bit her shoulder. She scream as Takashi came running down the stairs and bashed it in the head. "Rei, are you alright?" Takashi asked as he offered his hand to help her up, but was suddenly grabbed one of the female students that had turned into one of the living dead and was bitten on the shoulder. "Argh!" Hisashi rushed to help his friend when he heard Takashi's cry of pain. Takashi was still trying to get to Rei as a chunk of his flesh was ripped off, and Rei managed to smash her weapon into the head of the student, getting some relief form Takashi. Hisashi was relieved, and able to make sure that another of _them _couldn't hurt his friends. The three used the opportunity to get the rest of the undead off them, and get a decent gap so to make a makeshift barrier. They piled some things up and Hisashi grabbed some tape and started winding it to reinforce the barrier. "You sure that'll hold?" Takashi said, as he unconsciously touched his recent injury. "Yes, wound cellophane tape is exceptionally strong. It'll keep them out."

"There's some stuff in the astronomy club. Water bottles, some snacks, a sink, and a toilet, even a towel. We should be fine until help arrives." Rei said as she brought out a couple of bottles of water, giving them to the two boys. Now with a breather they were able to pour some water over their bites and dressed them. They all sat and waited as the zombies pounded on their barrier. They looked out at the city as it got worst with more smoke popping up. They then heard the sound or rooters going. They looked up as several army helicopters flying overhead, and headed to the city.

"What was that about? Why didn't they try to help us; couldn't they see us?" Rei asked.

Hisashi stood up and watched them get farther away, "Those were special forces copters. Things must be worst then we thought."

The others started to worry for their families that were still out there. Hisashi then started to cough and hack. He was bent over with his hand over his mouth. Rei rubbed his back to try and help. When Hisashi removed his hand they all saw that there was blood in it. "It's just like the games and movies. If you get bitten by one of _them_ you become _them_." Hisashi said, as he looked at his own blood. Even his eyes started to bleed. "_Them_?" Takashi asked, but more that he was trying to forget that he and Rei were bitten. "Yeah, this is reality, not a game. So _they_ are _them_. Takashi, I need you to do me a favor."

"Hisashi, you're gonna be alright. We won't turn into _them_. We'll live." Hisashi ignored Rei's words as she tried to reassure herself as well. "I want you to drop me off the side of the building after I'm gone. From this height, the fall should crush my head. I already know what's going to happen, I feel that evil hunger, and I don't want you to see me that way." Takashi was shocked, but he knew he wouldn't want his friends and family to see him like that either. Hisashi then stopped breathing, and Rei tried to frantically wake him up. Takashi got his bat ready, and swallowed, hating what he was about to do. "Move Rei."

Rei turned to Takashi in horror, "NO, I won't. Hisashi is different he won't become one of _them_. We can't just kill him. I won't let you."

Takashi looked down with his hair coving his eyes. "I don't want to do it, but it's his wish. I can't just do nothing while he becomes one of _them_."

"But he won't become one of _them_. He will-" Rei stopped when Hiashi started to hack and cough blood as he was on his hands and knees. Rei was scared and Hisashi starts to shake and spasm like he was having a seizer. They two watched helplessly before Hiashi stops and he straightens up and stayed on his knees his head leading against his chest.

"Hisashi?" Rei called to him.

Hisashi raised his head and his eyes were like _them_ and his skin was now gray. "No,' muttered unable to believe it. She just stayed there on her hands and knees as Hisashi stood up, "Not Hisashi, he can't be."

Hisashi stepped towards Rei ready to grab her. Takashi swallowed and raised the bat. "I'm sorry, I didn't get to help you in time. I swear I will let you rest in peace now."

With a cry letting all his emotions out, his fear at what was happening, his pain at what he had to do, his horror that his friend has become one of _them_, and his worry for Rei, as she was Hisashi's target. With one hard blow he hit Hisashi in the head and he feel to the ground, and did not get back up.

Rei cried tears falling as she watched Hisashi lay still. She then screamed to the heavens in pain as she felt like her heart had shattered. Takashi dropped the bat as he cried for his friend. He grabbed his own shoulder when he felt a wet spot. He looked and remembered they had wrapped the bite from before and that wrapping was slightly red. He looked at the crying Rei and her bite wound. That was when Takashi realized that they would also become _them_. "Why did you do it?" Rei asked quietly as she still cried. "He would've eaten you if I didn't." It was a simple answer, but it was true. Rei would have been eaten if Takashi had done nothing. She turned and glared with tears at Takashi, "I would rather have become one of _them_ and stay with him."

"He wouldn't have wanted that." Takashi countered, but she didn't believe it, as grief blocked her logic. "You hated Hisashi because he was my boyfriend!" She hissed out. _'I probably did, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing seems to matter anymore. At least it's a nice day to die.'_ Takashi then turned briefly looked at the heavens before turning around and headed for the barricade they made. "Wait, where do you think you're going!?"

"I'm going to kill as many of _them_ as I can. I don't want to see you turn into one of them, and I don't you to see me like that." Rei was confused, before she touched her own shoulder, and realized what Takashi did earlier. "We're going to..." She couldn't finish the statement. "I can't eat you if you're on this side of the barricade, and no one can eat you. It's better this way." Takashi then started to climb up. Rei started to cry once more, realizing what she had said, and called out to him. "WAIT, PLEASE DON'T GO! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID! Please, let's stay together, until the end." She grabbed as she begged for him to stay. Takashi hugged the crying girl and got away from the barrier. They sat together in the shade and waited. The minutes rolled by and the only sound they could hear was some more screaming and _them_ trying to break through to them. Rei has stopped crying by now and just leaned against Takashi. Takashi glanced over at Hisashi, whom they cover his head with a towel to protect his memory.

He was thinking as he rubbed his throat, he keep getting thirsty for some reason even if he had been drinking water. How long has it been since they have been up here? How long since they have been bitten. It was surely over an hour by now and still nothing.

Don't get Takashi wrong, he'd rather not turned into one of _them_ but he knew something should have happen. While he was nowhere near as smart as Saya, the smartest girl in the school, he was not an idiot, despite what she says. Hisashi had transformed not long after he was bitten, and even the teacher at the gate who was first bitten transformed sooner. But they have been here for a long time now and no sign of they becoming one of 'Them'.

Takashi felt something was up, and not because he felt like he was in a desert with no water. He glanced at Rei, she too showed no sign of changing and she was bitten a few moments before he was. The question was why they haven't transformed yet.

He glanced at the barrier as it rock from the pounding. He knew sooner or later they would become _them_. He felt like he was useless here, and if they were going to transform, he'd rather be taking as many of _them_ out before he did so.

He pulled Rei up to her surprise, "Rei let's go."

She was shocked, "What?"

"We'll become _them_ any minute and, while we'd be together, I'd rather not have my last minutes doing nothing. I want to be doing something before it happens."

Rei nodded and she thought she understood. Takashi went on as he turned to the barrier, "I say we go out and take as many as we can before we do, and when we do turn, we'll jump from the roof together."

"Oh," Rei muttered softly. For some reason in the back of her mind she imagines that they should be making love, as this might be their only chance before they turned and become _them_. She was willing to give her virginity to Takashi, and have it be like their wedding night, like they promised all those years ago. She shook her head wondering where that thought had come from. She smiled at Takashi, "Yeah, let's do it, and I have an idea on how to start. We'll use the fire house to drown them as best we can and then smash our way through." Rei then started searching around and found the firehouse and tossed the nozzle end to Takashi. He grabbed it and aimed. "Don't start 'till I say so." Rei quickly started the process of connecting the hose itself, and when she finished she turned the water on and shouted, "GO!" As soon as Takashi opened the nozzle, a torrent of water sprayed, demolishing the barrier and any of _them_ that were nearby. "Nice thinking of using the firehouse to smash our way through." Rei smiled and readied her weapon, ready to kill as many of _them_ as she could before becoming one herself. "You should've paid more attention to the firefighter that was here."

"There's a lot more to kill," Takashi said as Rei grabbed the bat he was holding. The two smiled before saying, "Let's go," at the same time. They worked their way through the halls once more, destroying any of _them_ that got in their way. The pair ran down the halls in the school. There were a few of _them_ in the halls, but Takashi and Rei made quick work of any that were close. Takashi panted feeling strange. He felt just as thirsty as ever, and he couldnt get the smell of blood out of his head. There was blood spilt in many places. On the floors, walls, lockers and doors. Most was from the spray when _they_ found a victim and bit into them. Takashi also could smell the blood coming from _them_, mostly from the areas where they were bitten before. It was different then the other scents, more rotten. Takashi shook his head to try and clear his mind.

Rei stabbed another one of _them_ in the head. She glanced at a few of _them_ around in the halls. She noticed that some off the girls were bitten on or near their breast. Some had their shirts ripped open and some had bras torn. Others were bitten on their thighs and other paces and her mind couldn't help but wonder. She had been thinking of sexual thoughts since their time on the roof, and many of those were of Takashi taking her in many different ways. A rare few of the thoughts had a female _them_ added. Some of them with bigger breasts had herself biting and sucking from them while Takashi took them from behind. She also had a different thought of _them_ play with her body as she was on her back while Takashi was over her plowing away.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. _'Why do I have sex on the brain?'_

They stopped for a minute to take a breather when a hallway was clear. Takashi looked around, they were going to find some other students and they will see the bit marks sooner or later, and they did not to cause problems. He looked down at two of _them_ they just killed. One was female and the other male, both wearing coats. The coats were pretty much intact with only a little blood on them. Mostly spray from other bites and from their new injury. Takashi took the coats off and offered one to Rei. She took it and puts in on, as they left there other coats back on the roof after they dressed their wounds.

It was then did they hear a scream from a floor below them. Takashi and Rei reacted and ran to the staircase and headed downward. A few other students had some of _them_ attacking. One had some kind of nail gun and actually making it shoot nails into the heads of _them_. Takashi saw that Saya, the pink haired girl, was trapped near a trophy case with one of _them_ in front of her.

Takashi and Rei started to attack and hit their way through. Saya then grabbed something in the bag she had, and pulled a drill and stabbed the bit into the head and started it up, screaming die the entire time it was active. Takashi and Rei weren't the only ones fighting to reach Saya, as a purple haired girl with a good figure was striking them in the heads with a bokuto. She cast a glance at Takashi, "I'll take the two on the left." He caught the glance and returned it. "I'll take care of the one on the right." The three then started finishing off the undead with swift strikes, all aimed at the head. "Takagi-san, are you okay?"

"Miyamoto-san," Saya whispered, still recovering from the shock of what happened. The purple haired girl and Takashi were nearby as they introduced themselves. "I'm sure you know nurse Marikawa-sensei," The girl motioned to a blonde woman before continuing, "I am Busujima, Saeko, third-year class A."

"I'm Komuro, Takashi, Second-year class B." Rei overheard the name and spoke up. "Oh, you must be the Busujima-san who won the national championship! I'm Miyamoto, Rei." The other boy finally had a chance to speak, "I-I'm Hirano, Kohta from C-class B." Saya glared at Rei, "Miyamoto-san why are speaking so cheerfully to Busujima-san? We might lose next time we get in a situation like this again!"

"We need to work together if we want to get out of this alive." Takashi said as he gave a light glare, but she glared back. "Don't tell me what to do! I'm a genius, and I do not have to listen to stupid people like you!" Saya cried out letting her emotion run loose. She turned to stomp off when she spotted her reflection. Her body and outfit covered in the blood of _them_. "Oh look me at I'm filthy," She mumbled softly to herself.

Saeko notice that the girl was about to break down, everything that had happen was catching up with her. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her in a hug as Saya went on, "Look at my uniform, I got to have momma take it to the cleaners."

The others said nothing as Sakeo comforted the girl. Takashi turned to the others. "I think we should try and find somewhere safe to rest a bit."

The others nodded and the nurse spoke up, "Uh how about the teachers lounge? It should be empty now."

Takashi smiled at her as Saya calmed down and both her and Saeko joined back with the group. "That sounds good, Marikawa-sensei."

A short trip, and a few more of _them_ being killed, and the group were in the teacher's lounge. They let out a deep breath and sat down. Takashi and Kohta blocked the door to keep _them_ out. Kohta notice Saya was not there but hears water running by the sink, he walked over, "Hey Takagi is everything…" he stopped as what he say.

Saya was washing her face before she put on a pair of stylish glasses. She look at him, "What? My contacts were drying out."

"So cute," Kohta muttered.

Saya ignored him as she went over to the group. The TV was on and everyone watched as a news report was reporting on what was going on. Rei, Takashi, and the rest had noticed the report as well. It was disturbing to hear that whatever was happening at school, was happening worldwide. "Why'd they stop broadcasting? We need to know what's going on." Takashi said as the broadcast had stopped right when the reporter was screaming from the sight of dead bodies starting to move. "They don't want to cause panic. When people panic, the order is destroyed, and this school is the perfect example of it. As soon as the principle died, everyone was only out for themselves." Saya explained, and it was true. Takashi, Rei, Kohta, and Saeko had seen students rushing to save themselves, but only to be eaten as well. Takashi hated this, but he still felt thirsty. He grabbed some water, and gulped it down almost as soon as he got it. "It looks like we have a pandemic on our hands." Saya added. "Oh, you mean like the black plague?" Shizuka asked, and was hitting the mark, somewhat. Rei nodded, "So how did it stop?"

Shizuka thought about it, "There are theories that people grew immune to the virus." She then looked sheepish "Of course there are also theories that because so many people died off the virus couldn't spread."

"But in this case the dead get back up and start walking around." Takashi said. He watched schoolyard through the window. "We need to get out of here. We need a way to try and find our families."

Rei looked at him, "But how?"

Shizuka then got an idea and went through her purse. "We can take my car," she cried out as she held up her keys."

"But will it be big enough for everyone to fit?" Saeko asked.

Shizuka thought about it and pictured everyone squished in her little yellow beetle. "Oh never mind," she mumbled dishearteningly.

Kohta looked out, "What about the busses the school uses for trips? That could hold us."

"Yeah and the keys for them are right here." Shizuka said as she grabbed on from the wall. Saya sighed, but figured it was better then staying at the school waiting to be eaten. "Alright, the main entrance is the fastest way, and _they_ seem to react to drawn to heat and sound."

"And that means?" Shizuka asked as Takashi and Kohta started to take down the barrier they created in case _they_ came around. "That means if we stay quiet, we can sneak by _them_ without wasting time, energy, or in Hirano's case, ammo." The barrier was taken down, and the group left into the halls once more. There was two of _them_ just outside, but they were taken out quickly by Kohta's use of the nail gun. "Let's not fight unless it's necessary. Our goal is to get out." Saeko mentioned as they came towards the stairs. They heard a scream and noticed three more students, but _they_ surrounded them. Takashi and Rei sprang into action and smashed _their_ heads, Saeko used her bokuto to smash a few as well, and Kohta helped finish the rest off with his weapon. "T-thank you." Said one of the girls. "You shouldn't speak so loudly. Were any of you bitten?"

"What? None of us were bitten." Said one of them, and Rei did a double check, "They look fine."

"Have you found any other survivors?" Takashi asked.

They shook their heads. After a few minutes they new kids followed along as they headed down the steps. They were finally able to make it down stair and to the front door. They were forced to hide behind the footlockers as many of 'them' were gathered around the front. "Great now what?" Takashi whispered.

"Are you stupid?" Saya asked in a low tone. "I already told you they react to sound. All you need to do is be quite and they will not notice."

"But what about smell, or if they can sense heat?" Kohta asked while Saya growled at him.

Takashi gulped, his throat getting more and more dry. "Okay I will go and see." And before they could stop him he walked forward, before grabbing some shoes and tossing them to the other side.

He stepped slowly not making a sound, _they_ heard the noise from the shoes and kept moving slowly, trying to find the source. He held his breath as one walked less then a foot away from him. The undead didn't even pause as it kept walking.

The group let out their held breath, as Takashi singled to them to move. They slowly followed and went out the door. The last guy, one of the new tag along, accidently knocked the iron pipe he held as a weapon and the clang riveted throughout the area. A bunch of _them_ reacted and all swarmed at the group.

"Run!" Scream Takashi and they ran for dear life towards the busses. They attacked any of _them_ that got too close with Takashi and Saeko in the lead clearing a path. As they were half way, there one of the guys, the on that made the noise, was grabbed and dragged to the group of _them_ where they started to rip him apart.

His friend was shocked at what happen before he was grabbed too. One of the girls heard his scream and turned in horror, "NOOO!" she scream and try to get over to him.

Takashi stopped her, "What are you doing?" he cried.

"Let me go, I rather die then live without him." She cried when she struggled harder.

Takashi held her but he was feeling strange. He could hear a heart beating loudly. Was it his own or the girl's? He wanted nothing more then to bite her neck. Was he finally becoming one of _them_? He sighed and gave in; at least this girl would be with her love.

He lowered his head and bit down on her neck. She gasped at the sudden pain before she moaned as he started to drain her of blood. He stayed like that for about a minute before all the blood was drained. He placed her on the ground and closed her eyes. The others were shocked and scared of this. _'Had Takashi been infected this whole time, and what about Miyamoto-san?'_ Saya thought as she watched Takashi drink. For a few moments after closing her eyes, Takashi did nothing. _They_ were getting closer to his friends. _'No, I won't let them die!'_ Takashi finally snapped out of it and started swinging his bat at them. "Get in the bus!" That started snapping everyone back to reality, and concentrating on surviving. Saeko was fighting her way closer to Takashi to better investigate as Shizuka was trying to figure out how to work the bus. Kohta was shooting the rest and Takashi was fighting his way to the bus. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Saeko said as they managed to get on the bus, and the rest saw something different. Takashi now had a pair of elongated canines, like fangs. Shizuka managed to get the bus started. "Wait for us!" came a voice and Takashi noticed the new group. Rei did as well, and she was not happy at one of the group. Rei narrowed her eyes at the teacher in the front, "Let's go," she said as she tried to get on the bus.

Takashi was shocked at this responds. "What do you mean? They need our help."

Rei glared at him, "You can not trust that man. You let him on this bus and you will regret this mistake."

Rei got on the bus while Takashi turned and shouted to the new group, "C'mon hurry up."

They started to climb on the bus and Takashi noticed that _they_ were attacking one of the people in the newer group. _'Must have fallen or something.'_ Takashi thought before he hit another of _them_ before he and Saeko got on the bus. "Step on it!" he cried to Shizuka.

Shizuka had already gotten the bus started had they begin to move towards the gate. A horde of _them_ gathered on all sides as they started off. Shizuka fear that they might be too many and somehow get the bus stuck or flip it over. She knew she could not stop for any reason. "They aren't human. They aren't human. They aren't human They Aren't Human Anymore!" this last line she screamed out as she put the pedal to the metal. She plowed through the horde, and crashed right through the gate and into the street. She turned the bus down the street and drove as fast as she could away from the school.

Everyone sighed as they sat back in their seats. Saeko then turned her head to Takashi, "I think it is now time to explain Komuro-san."

Everyone in their group turned their heads to look at him. Takashi gulp worried for what might happen to him and Rei.


End file.
